


Задержаться в осени

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Времена года: Молли [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Люциус Малфой всегда отдает долги.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Molly Weasley
Series: Времена года: Молли [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537441
Kudos: 1





	Задержаться в осени

**Author's Note:**

> Aвторский взгляд на персонажей, их мотивы и поступки; смерть второстепенного персонажа; АУ (или нет?)

_**Лазиль**  
Классификация М.М.: XXX  
(Справится любой квалифицированный волшебник)_

_...Лазиль представляет собой очень умное, независимое и временами агрессивное существо,  
хотя, проникнувшись симпатией к ведьме или волшебнику,  
может стать замечательным домашним животным.  
...В помёте лазиля бывает до восьми детёнышей._

_«Волшебные твари и где их искать»_

  
  
  
**Глава 1. Рядом с рекламой крысиного яда**  
  
– Как ты мог?! – губы Нарциссы выражали всю глубину ее презрения, ноздри раздулись от гнева.  
  
Люциус довольно прищурился: как же он любил ее в такие минуты! А вот сама она терпеть не могла, когда из-под маски безупречной леди вдруг показывалась «настоящая Блэк». Злилась, распаляясь больше и больше, с каждым едким словом становясь только притягательнее. Жаль, что подобные моменты редко случались.  
  
– И прекрати на меня смотреть, прекрати улыбаться идиотской улыбкой! Ты подрался с Уизли, с этим плебеем! Я могла бы стерпеть, если бы это была магическая дуэль, но нет: вы сцепились, точно два магла! Об этом даже в газете написали! На последней странице, рядом с рекламой мётел и крысиного яда! – с этими словами Цисси швырнула в него свежим «Пророком».  
  
Такой случай не стоило упускать. Люциус взмахнул палочкой, запирая дверь... но закончить не успел.  
  
– Аллохомора! – Тяжелые, украшенные резьбой створки снова распахнулись. – Даже не думай! – прошипела Цисси. – Мне претит находиться с тобой в одной комнате, не говоря о том, чтобы делить постель! Сегодня вечером дорогу забудь в мою спальню! – и она, напоследок попытавшись (но, к счастью, не преуспев в этом) испепелить мужа взглядом, выскочила из комнаты.  
  
Он только плечами пожал. В первые годы семейной жизни подобные выходки его почти пугали, Люциус был готов на что угодно, лишь бы заслужить прощение. Потом сердили: «Как она может меня отвергать?!» Потом начали смешить: и кого она этим наказывает? А сегодня почему-то снова задело — может, потому, что слишком надуманным показался повод. Подумаешь, дал по физиономии какому-то маглолюбу! Она что, предлагала посреди «Флориш и Блоттс» заклинаниями бросаться? Вот бы хозяин порадовался! Кстати, не забыть отправить ему компенсацию за ущерб — моральный и материальный. Все-таки им еще пять лет покупать там учебники для Драко.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
– Интересно, этого предателя крови, Уизли, сегодня тоже отправили спать в отдельную комнату? – бормотал Люциус, ворочаясь в кровати. – Впрочем, откуда в их помойке лишняя спальня? В лучшем случае приткнется под столом в кухне...  
  
Мысль о мерзавце Уизли испортила настроение окончательно. «У нас абсолютно различные взгляды на то, что позорит имя волшебника!»  
  
– Слишком много о себе возомнил, – Люциус даже с кровати вскочил. Давно, давно следовало поставить на место эту зарвавшуюся семейку. С удовольствием подумал о том, что все-таки сумел подсунуть его девчонке дневник. Люциус не был уверен точно, но, кажется, эта вещица была связана со знаменитой Тайной комнатой. Теперь, если все пойдет правильно, он не только сумеет сделать то, что никому не удавалось уже полсотни лет — открыть ее и доставить много неприятностей грязнокровкам — но и скомпрометирует этого любителя магловского барахла!  
  
Он уже представлял и красочные заголовки статей, и их обсуждения: «Надо же, дочь министерского работника, а балуется темной магией!»  
  
– А если все пойдет не так? – пришло в голову час спустя; заснуть Люциусу так и не удалось. – Что может быть глупее, чем полагаться на бестолковую девчонку? Она могла потерять дневник еще в магазине. Могла выбросить, подарить кому-нибудь. Тогда все его старания будут напрасны! «А главное — не удастся насолить Уизли!» – шепнул внутренний голос. Хотя это как раз было самым простым: сказать пару слов Фаджу...  
  
Люциус потер нос, которому сильно досталось «Энциклопедией поганок», не вовремя подвернувшейся под руку Уизли. Нет уж, сам справится, обойдется без помощи министра.  
  
Но тьму сменили бледно-розовые краски августовского рассвета, а план мести так и не сложился. Чем можно было задеть Уизли, да так, чтобы мало не показалось? Лучший способ придумать гадость ближнем своему: «Поступить с ним так, как не хотел бы, чтобы поступили с тобой», тут не сработает. Слишком разными были приоритеты. Хотя какие они у Артура Уизли, нищего маглолюба? Что его интересует, кроме семейства: такой же рыжей жены и кучи детишек? Ладно, еще магловского барахла. Не угонять же у него ту рухлядь с колесами, которую он называет машиной? Разве что донести в министерство о том, что их сотрудник, нагло... (нет, лучше «бесстыдно») воспользовавшись служебным положением, сделал именно то, с чем должен был бороться: зачаровал магловскую технику?  
  
Нет, мелко, мелко...  
  
А что, если?.. Взгляд Люциуса упал на газету, где на колдофото чертов Уизли снова и снова лупил его книгой.  
  
– А что, если украсить твою рыжую шевелюру рогами?  
  
Идея была безумной, но оттого казалась только интереснее. Конечно, он не собирался заявиться к этой... как же ее зовут? Почему-то имя толстухи Уизли напрочь выпало из памяти. В любом случае, появиться у нее на пороге, как только муж уйдет в министерство, в план не входило. Он, Люциус Малфой, вообще не собирался встречаться с ней. Это для множества других женщин он едва ли не самый желанный мужчина в мире, а эта может и сковородкой между глаз встретить.  
  
К счастью, оборотное изобрели не вчера.  
  
Второй серьезной проблемой была... сама Уизли! Вот уж кого он точно не хотел бы увидеть в собственной постели! Впрочем, идти до конца было необязательно: можно просто остаться с ней наедине, снять часть одежды... А потом поделиться воспоминаниями с нужными людьми. Такая новость и на первую страницу может попасть!  
  
– Я тебе покажу «рядом с рекламой крысиного яда»! – пробормотал Люциус в сторону двери, за которой скрылась Нарцисса, и начал обдумывать подробности плана.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Аппарировал Люциус в лес рядом с Оттери Сент Кэтчпоул, искренне надеясь, что та лужайка, на которой они с младшим из Лавгудов играли лет тридцать назад, осталась на прежнем месте, и он не влетит лбом к какое-нибудь дерево.  
  
В этом повезло...  
  
Но ведь должно было ему в конце концов повезти! В наспех составленном плане соблазнения Молли Уизли — да, он все-таки вспомнил ее имя — и без того неувязок было едва ли не больше, чем пунктов.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Вот кто знал, что найти волос для оборотного будет такой проблемой? Казалось бы, что трудного: подойти к маглу подходящего возраста и внешности, отвести глаза, а получив желаемое, для верности подчистить память?  
  
Люциус так и сделал.  
  
Магл немного постоял, приходя в себя; извинился неизвестно за что и пошел дальше. Люциус хотел уже поискать место, откуда можно аппарировать, как вдруг... Крики, противный скрип — будто деревом по металлу, запах паленой резины... Магл стоял на тротуаре и дико озирался — видно, в последний момент сумел не попасть под колеса.  
  
Люциус бросил на землю несколько светлых волосков. Так не годится, очень уж «внезапно» эти маглы были смертны. А ему вовсе не улыбалось в один прекрасный день, выпив оборотное, превратиться в труп.  
  
Волшебники тоже не годились — слишком тесен был их круг. Не хватало только где-нибудь столкнуться с «собой», объясняйся потом. И ладно бы только с прессой, Фаджем или авроратом, но ведь придется еще и с Нарциссой!  
  
Если бы он знал, что все будет так сложно!  
  
Лето, меж тем, закончилось, сменившись необычайно теплой осенью. Люциус, посмеиваясь, прочитал в «Пророке» о злоключениях Уизли в первый школьный день. Так ему и надо, придурку! Позволить, чтобы двенадцатилетний мальчишка угнал твою машину и полетел на ней в Хогвартс! Интересно, сколько маглов, увидев в небе синюю развалюху, стали убежденными трезвенниками?  
  
Он даже задумался: не отказаться ли от плана мести? Семейка Артура Уизли и сама справлялась с превращением его жизни в череду неприятностей.  
  
Но тут — к счастью или нет, он пока не знал — Люциус вспомнил о дворецком из их имения в Кемпере. Гастон, сквиб лет сорока, довольно приятной (Нарцисса утверждала — располагающей) внешности, а главное — блондин. Даже цвет волос менять не придется.  
  
Костюм для первого свидания Люциус выбирал почти так же тщательно, как черты лица. Сочетание серого камзола, зеленого жилета и бордового галстука показалось ему достаточно безвкусным, чтобы понравиться Уизли.  
  
Единственное, о чем он не подумал — это тема для разговора. Впрочем, экспромты ему всегда неплохо удавались, а беседу о не по-осеннему приятной погоде сумеет поддержать даже идиотка.  
  
**Глава 2. Персональное несчастье Артура Уизли**  
  
Люциусу казалось, что полянка должна быть совсем недалеко от Норы, но он шел и шел, а дурацкий лес все не кончался. Несколько раз проверял — не заблудился ли? Но заклинание компаса подтверждало: он на правильном пути. Только путь оказался неожиданно длинным и скучным. Чтобы развлечься, Люциус превратил ветку в тонкий нож для разделки ингредиентов, а опавший кленовый лист — в корзину. Давно он не собирал грибов! Кажется, последний раз он это делал еще в школьной теплице.  
  
Конечно, он так хорошо и накрепко забыл травологию, что не сумел бы гриб отличить от бандимана, так что бросал в корзину все подряд... Особенно много попадалось крепких, приятных на ощупь грибов с серыми шляпками. Ладно, Северус потом разберется.  
  
Тропинка наконец-то вывела его в поле. Нору увидел сразу — этот кошмарный сон архитектора трудно было не заметить.  
  
– Уи-и-и-и-иж-ж-ж-ж!!! – над его головой пролетело нечто, похожее на зеленоватый камень с неровными краями, шлепнулось футах в двадцати. Садовый гном поднялся и, потирая ушибленную задницу, неуверенно поплелся к лесу. А следом уже летел другой.  
  
Люциус, стараясь не попасть под гномий обстрел, приближался к Норе. Вдруг – вместо очередного «уи-и-и-и-иж-ж-ж-ж» – над изгородью показалась голова Молли Уизли. Лицо раскраснелось, платок сбился, а волосы, яркие, как раскаленная проволока, рассыпались по плечам.  
  
Хм-м, а ведь она ничего... На любителя, конечно. Самого Люциуса быстро утомляли настолько яркие краски, но он знал многих, готовых ради «огонька в глазах» на любые безумства. А Уизли вся казалась огнем — не лезь, опалишь крылья. Но не отступать же именно сейчас?  
  
– А вы откуда здесь? – этой деревенщине даже не пришло в голову поздороваться. Люциус понадеялся, что выдать гримасу за улыбку у него получилось:  
  
– Кажется, я... заблудился! Не подскажете, где находится дом Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда?  
  
– Вы друг Ксено? – Уизли вышла из-за своего ветхого заборчика, на ходу вытирая руки о фартук.  
  
– Нет, увы... – Еще не хватало, чтобы она потом расспрашивала Лавгуда. – Просто его дом мне указали в качестве ориентира. Я здесь по делам.  
  
– Так вам на другую сторону холма надо, и правда – заблудились немного... Ой! – Уизли вдруг выхватила у него из рук корзину с грибами, размахнулась и запустила подальше — прямо как только что гнома. Она что, чокнутая? Или просто во вкус вошла?  
  
– Да кто ж так делает! Да вы б еще... А-а-а! – с той стороны, куда улетела корзина, вдруг что-то грохнуло, полыхнуло огнем. Люциус даже присел от неожиданности, столкнувшись лбом с тоже присевшей Уизли. У нее тут что, садовые громы взрываются?  
  
– Что это было? – спросил, когда все утихло.  
  
– Мерлин, да он еще спрашивает! Кто столько дряни натащил?! В сентябре-то, когда до первых заморозков — как до Хога на метле! Кто, спрашиваю?! – рявкнула на обалдевшего от такого напора Люциуса. И вдруг умолкла растерянно: – Ой... извините...  
  
– Нечего страшного, – холодно ответил он. – Благодарю за объяснение дороги и... – он постарался вложить в следующее слово как можно больше сарказма, – _неожиданное_ избавление меня от корзины. Мне пора.  
  
Отвернулся и зашагал туда, куда показывала Уизли. Вести с ней разговоры о приятной погоде уже на хотелось. И вообще ничего не хотелось.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
С Уизли Люциус решил больше не встречаться. Лучше считать, что месть не удалась, и положиться во всем на мироздание. Оно и так неплохо пошутило, наградив Артура Уизли этой чокнутой.  
  
А там и о дневнике что-нибудь станет известно. Не могла же девчонка оказаться совсем дурой и потерять его! Или могла? Благо, есть в кого!  
  
Зато повод снова использовать внешность Гастона представился уже через неделю. В Англию приехал Али, хитрый иранец, с которым Люциус вел дела уже много лет. И ни разу за эти годы они не встречались — на то и существуют посредники. Но сейчас представитель Малфоев третий день занимал койку в Мунго, отравившись плохо сваренным зельем. А ведь Люциус ему говорил — на таком не экономят! Теперь придется или встречаться с Али самому, или потом снова год писать ему многофутовые письма с заверениями, обещаниями и кучей льстивых эпитетов — только чтобы тот позволил хоть одним глазком взглянуть на свою уникальную коллекцию артефактов.  
  
Встреча прошла даже удачнее, чем Люциус ожидал.  
  
Он неторопливо шел по Косому переулку, карман приятно оттягивала небольшая, но очень увесистая шкатулка. Старый Горбин за нее душу бы продал... может быть, даже свою. Возле «Флориш и Блоттс» помедлил — не зайти ли, раз уж оказался рядом — Драко просил прислать еще пергамента. Ладно, завтра отправит эльфа, слишком уж неприятные воспоминания у него связаны с этим магазином. Пусть даже сейчас никаких Уизли в пределах досяга...  
  
– Камины надо делать нормальными!  
  
Надо же, прямо как в поговорке: «Вспомни пикси, а они уже портьеру доедают!»  
  
Из магазина напротив выскочила Уизли с большим и наверняка тяжелым ящиком. С силой захлопнула за собой дверь — Люциус даже вздрогнул. Постояла, то перекладывая ящик из одной руки в другую, то пытаясь пристроить на плече, то удержать обеими руками перед собой — пока не опустила на землю.  
  
– И что мне теперь делать? – пробормотала. Люциус не знал, почему он до сих пор не ушел, а потом стало поздно: Уизли подняла взгляд, заметила его. – Вы?!  
  
– Мадам... – начал он с интонацией «нечего приставать к незнакомцам».  
  
– А мы ведь даже не познакомились! Я Молли, – она протянула руку, и Люциусу оставалось только встряхнуть ее.  
  
– Мал... Мелифлуа, – быстро поправился. – Гастон Мелифлуа.  
  
– Ну как, нашли вы тогда Лавгудов?  
  
– Да, – все так же сухо, чтобы побыстрее отделаться.  
  
– Вы так быстро ушли, я даже не извинилась толком...  
  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
– Вы уж простите, что так набросилась, но ведь и сама испугалась до ужаса! Столько пороховиков набрали! А если бы они прямо у вас в руках взорвались, подумать страшно!  
  
Да, он помнил, что там что-то грохнуло. Это что, была его корзина?  
  
– В наших лесах их много растет. Маглам не видны, а волшебники вечно с моховиками путают. А ведь этот гриб если до первых заморозков срезать, он с полчаса полежит, а потом как рванет!  
  
– С домов крыши слетают? – усмехнулся Люциус. Они шли рядом в сторону «Дырявого котла». Вернее, не совсем рядом, а насколько позволяла чертов ящик, который Уизли так и перекладывала из руки в руку.  
  
– Если бы только крыши! Года три назад у Смитов мальчишке пальцы поотрывало. В Мунго прирастили, конечно, но слушаются не так, как раньше. Про аврорат пришлось забыть, сидит теперь какой-то конторе... А у Пирсона жену так и не спасли. И это один-два гриба, а у вас их сколько было?  
  
Люциус припомнил – вроде бы пара дюжин? О, Мерлин!  
  
Уизли в очередной раз остановилась — сменить руку и отдышаться. Вздохнула:  
  
– Тяжело...  
  
Мерлиновы штаны, она вообще ведьма или нет?! Таскать тяжести вместо того, чтобы решить все одним заклинанием? Люциус поднял палочку...  
  
– Не-ет!!! – Уизли вцепилась ему в руку. – Ни в коем слу!.. – и уже тише: – Ну вот, опять вы меня напугали. Чарли попросил какого-то хитрого корма для драконов купить, к ним в Румынию эта фирма не доставляет. Он от любого заклинания вспыхнуть может!  
  
– Или рядом с вами просто опасно находиться? Обязательно что-нибудь если не взорвется, то вспыхнет! – Люциус не знал, сердиться ему или смеяться. Эти ее выходки... Почти как у Цисси — те самые, которые ему всегда так нравились. Хотя, может быть потому и нравились, что у той они случались раз в полгода, а не дважды в минуту, как у этой. – И давайте вашу дурацкий ящик, я донесу! Куда вам нужно?  
  
– На почту, сразу и отправлю.  
  
«О-о, нет!» – Люциус мысленно застонал. Он надеялся, что Уизли направлялась в «Дырявый котел» – там камин высокий, вместительный. А почта — это же вдвое дольше! Еще и ноша оказалась неподъемной, и как она только тащила ее все это время?  
  
Зато теперь довольна, как наевшийся сливок низзл. Идет рядом, тарахтит про своего сыночка-драконолога, про его исследования, про низкий камин в магазине кормов для магических животных. А он домовика изображает. И кто его тянул за язык? А теперь не бросишь, только и остается, что переставлять ноги, мысленно желая нехорошего и всем румынским драконам, и торговцу, который почему-то не смог туда доставить товар, и бестолковой рыжей тетке, с которой его угораздило связаться!  
  
– Спасибо, мистер Мелифлуа! – улыбнулась ему Уизли, когда они наконец-то дошли до почты. Люциус к тому времени был готов поклясться, что какой-то негодяй наложил на дорогу чары удлинения. – Если снова попадете к нам...  
  
«...Обойду десятой дорогой», – мысленно продолжил он.  
  
– … Обязательно заходите!  
  
**Глава 3. Задержаться в осени**  
  
Дома Люциус открыл старый учебник травологии — почитать, что же это за зверь, вернее, гриб такой — пороховик?  
  
Потом подсчитал их примерное количество в корзине, прикинул силу взрыва... Мерлиновы штаны, главное теперь не рассказывать об этом Северусу — во избежание лекции о безопасности в незнакомом магическом месте.  
  
За обедом у него едва заметно подрагивали руки — после чертовой коробки даже вилку было трудно удержать.  
  
Нарцисса взглянула подозрительно:  
  
– Где ты сегодня был?  
  
– В Косом переулке. Обменял кое-что из наших запасов на чудесную вещицу. Потом обязательно покажу.  
  
Нарцисса кивнула, и семейная трапеза продолжилась. Люциус мысленно усмехнулся: где был, где был! Артуру Уизли мстил, идиот! Хорошая месть получилась: протащил по всему Косому тяжеленный ящик. И так, по мелочи: теперь у него долг жизни перед Молли Уизли.  
  
Нарочно не придумаешь!  
  


~*~*~

  
  
– Не ожидала вас так скоро увидеть!  
  
В этот раз Молли Уизли была дома: сосредоточенно махала палочкой перед вязальными спицами. Пушистая зеленая нитка то быстро-быстро переплеталась вокруг них, то снова выпрямлялась.  
  
– Меня волновала судьба голодных драконов, – усмехнулся Люциус.  
  
Уизли рассмеялась. Смех у нее, вопреки ожиданиям, оказался вовсе не визгливый, а тихий и глубокий. Довольно приятный. Может, она не так плоха, как показалась с первого... да и с остальных тоже взглядов? В любом случае, долг ей стоило отдать, и как можно скорее. Как — Люциус пока не знал, но был уверен, что с очередным экспромтом у него не будет проблем.  
  
Вспомнил последний, с ящиком, и мысленно поморщился.  
  
– Сказать по правде, я собиралась уходить, – продолжила меж тем Уизли. – Обещала Ксено, что принесу кое-что. Не проводите?  
  
Почему бы и не проводить?  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Они снова шли по уже знакомому лесу. Неделю назад почти на всех деревьях листья были зелеными, а сейчас в глазах рябило от желтых и красных пятен. Осень вступала в свои права, и Люциус порой завидовал ее решительности и размаху.  
  
Уизли теперь несла коробку чуть меньше фута высотой. Там кто-то беспрерывно ворочался, рычал, и, казалось, вполне членораздельно ругался.  
  
– Кто там у вас?  
  
– Садовый гном. Ксено в последнее время увлекся их изучением, а у них они почему-то не заводятся.  
  
Прекрасно. Они топают через лес, чтобы полусумасшедший Лавгуд мог вдоволь полюбоваться на садового гнома! Интересно, ему, Люциусу, еще есть куда падать?  
  
Впрочем, для Уизли он был не Люциусом Малфоем, а Гастоном Мелифлуа, специалистом из Международной лиги магического строительства. Приехал в командировку — выбирать место для нового стадиона, способного вместить участников и зрителей следующего мирового чемпионата по квиддичу. Там, где проводился прошлый, маглы построили отель. Обычно вечерами возвращается домой — начальство обеспечило многоразовым портключом. Но иногда приходится задерживаться на несколько дней. И он очень рад знакомству с такой удивительной и в чем-то даже загадочной ведьмой.  
  
А Уизли действительно была то ли сплошной загадкой, то ли просто чокнутой.  
  
– Почему вы не аппарировали? – спросил у нее. – Это ведь куда быстрее.  
  
– Быстрее, да. Но я люблю прогулки. Знаете, раньше мы с детьми часто сюда ходили. Было ужасно весело! Потом они один за другим уезжали в Хогвартс... сейчас вот и Джинни уехала... А гулять в одиночестве — совсем не то.  
  
Но все-таки она почему-то ходила пешком, вместо того чтобы экономить время, аппарируя?  
  
– Вам скучно сидеть дома одной? – догадался Люциус.  
  
Молли улыбнулась:  
  
– Обычно скучать некогда. То прибрать нужно, то починить что-нибудь, а там и пора обед готовить. В саду тоже бездельничать не приходится: вон, только гномов вывела, а уже от хорклампов ступить некуда. Может, гномов обратно позвать? Хотя они через неделю-другую сами вернутся, хорклампов выведут, размножатся... Нужно будет снова гнать. И так постоянно, – она помолчала. – Хотя вы правы, скучно. Все эти дела: бесконечные, однообразные, а иногда кажется, что и не нужные никому... Сейчас еще много свободного времени, а значит, много лени, ничего не хочется, даже придумывать что-то.  
  
– Придумывать?  
  
Молли вдруг смутилась:  
  
– Да так, неважно. Кстати, мы уже пришли.  
  
До дома Лавгуда было еще с полмили, но раз уж ей так захотелось его спровадить...  
  
– Увидимся, – Люциус взял ее свободную руку в свои, поднес к губам, коснулся. Пахла она чем-то странным, горьковатым и смутно знакомым. – Хотите, я буду вас сопровождать на прогулках? – предложил.  
  
Молли не сразу ответила. Какое-то время молчала, глядя на возвышавшийся перед ними дом – странную башню, похожую на шахматную ладью.  
  
– Очень хочу, – ответила наконец.  
  
Уже дома Люциусу пришло в голову, что он и не понял, когда, в какой момент начал ее мысленно называть «Молли». Ладно, надо ведь ее как-то называть!  
  


~*~*~

  
  
– Наверное, я показался вам невероятно глупым, – спросил Люциус два дня спустя, когда Молли заговорила об их первой встрече.  
  
– Разве это глупость — чего-то не знать? – не согласилась она. – Видели бы вы меня, когда мы с Артуром только поженились! Я же в хозяйственных заклинаниях разбиралась не лучше, чем садовый гном в зельях; каждое приходилось книгах искать. А знаете, там часто одно написано, а на деле... До сих пор помню тот обугленный сэндвич, который хотела подогреть! Не представляю, как Артур все это выдержал. Он же в родительском доме к другому привык.  
  
Люциус нахмурился:  
  
– Мне больше интересно, как вы это выдержали. Девушка из хорошей семьи, и в таких условиях...  
  
Молли вздохнула:  
  
– Сначала было трудно, очень. Иногда думала: ну его к черту, брошу все и уйду! Ну, какая из меня хозяйка? За восемнадцать лет и тарелки не вымыла, одни только книги и были в жизни... Мама все говорила: учись, дочка, ты у меня умница. А на меня вдруг «немыслимая любовь» свалилась, и все кувырком.  
  
– А почему не ушли?  
  
Она взглянула с таким удивлением, что Люциусу стало неловко.  
  
– Так ведь говорю же — любила я Артура! Бывало, наору... то есть, поругаемся, полночи в подушку прорыдаю. А потом говорю себе: «Ну ты чего, все хорошо будет, справишься! Главное ведь — что мы с Артуром вместе. Мы — семья».  
  
Люциус мысленно пожал плечами: какой же пафосной дурочкой она была в восемнадцать! Потом вспомнил знакомство с Лордом, свои восторги, вечеринку по поводу принятия метки. И так же мысленно поправился: «Мы все были».  
  
А руки ее — он это понял, когда прощался — пахли точно как опавшие листья.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Встречались они раз-два в неделю. То прогуливались по лесу, то — если погода внезапно портилась — сидели у нее дома. Уже перевалил за середину октябрь, а повода спасти Молли жизнь как-то не подворачивалось. Люциус начал ловить себя на том, что постепенно начал привыкать к их встречам, ждать их.  
  
К прогулкам по лесу: она без конца что-то болтала, будто стараясь то ли выговориться за все то время, которое проводила дома одна, то ли наговориться впрок. Люциус вполуха слушал, надеясь, что одно из вековых деревьев именно в эту минуту решит рухнуть, и прямо ей на темечко. А он героически отведет его в сторону, освободится от всех обязательств и можно будет аппарировать домой. Ну, не сразу... Должна же она его сначала отблагодарить? А там... будет видно.  
  
  
Дома Молли поила его чаем и угощала выпечкой. Готовила она, надо сказать, великолепно: за все время ни разу не повторилась ни в том, ни в другом. А когда Люциус сделал ей комплимент по этому поводу, смущенно улыбнулась:  
  
– Только это и умею. – Широким жестом обвела комнату (назвать это «гостиной» у Люциуса язык не поворачивался). – До сих пор каждого тетушкиного визита жду с ужасом. Как начнет объяснять, что у приличных хозяек... ну, скажем, носки на окошке не лежат.  
  
Она взмахнула палочкой, подцепила свисавший с подоконника полосатый носок, немного подержала в воздухе, будто раздумывая, куда левитировать, и вернула обратно.  
  
– А что я могу поделать, если они мне там не мешают? – усмехнулась. – Зато точно знаю, где искать.  
  
Люциус пожал плечами: ему они тоже не мешали. Конечно, то, что творилось в ее доме, даже сравнивать было нельзя с образцовым порядком поместья, но вся эта бестолковость, кавардак и безвкусица... они были как бы частью Молли, ее продолжением, и обладали тем же очарованием, что и она сама.  
  
Хмм... Еще недавно он бы умер от смеха, предложи ему кто-нибудь поставить в один ряд понятия «Молли Уизли» и «очарование». А теперь только радовался тому, что стал едва ли не первым человеком, которому она открыла свою тайну.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
– Наверное, это смешно... не представляю, почему вам рассказываю. Но иногда так трудно держать все в себе, скрываться даже от собственного мужа! – сказала она во время их очередной прогулки.  
  
Люциус затаил дыхание: что может быть ценнее чужих секретов? Особенно секретов, касавшихся этой семейки. А Молли, меж тем, продолжала:  
  
– Когда Чарли был маленьким, он и минуты не хотел быть один. А мне ведь и сделать что-то надо, не могу же я с ним сидеть целый день? Вот и стала сказки рассказывать: он слушает, я на кухне кручусь. Сначала вспоминала разные, потом начала сама придумывать. А потом как-то Лианна, подружка, в гости зашла. Услышала и предложила — не смейтесь только! — книжку выпустить. Сказала, что ее жених — Ксено, мы к нему тогда гнома относили — кое-кого знает и может помочь.  
  
– И что, ничего не вышло? – спросил Люциус. Как-то не приходилось ему слышать о великой писательнице Молли Уизли.  
  
– Почему не вышло? – удивилась та. – Понимаю, вы человек нездешний, но, может, слыхали о «Необыкновенных историях Джека Лазиля»? Ксено тогда сказал, что лучше взять псевдоним. Да я и сама не хотела, чтобы знали.  
  
Люциус не сразу смог ответить. Джек Лазиль и Молли... Невозможно было себе представить! Может, врет? Нет, не похоже: вид смущенный, будто и правда поделилась сокровенным.  
  
– То есть... да, кто ж о них не слышал? У меня сын...  
  
– У вас есть сын?  
  
Да что это такое! Еще и проговорился! Хотя... Молли не казалась обиженной или разочарованной тем, что Люци... вернее, Гастон скрыл от нее этот факт биографии. В конце концов, она сама ни разу не спросила его о семье.  
  
– Да, двенадцать лет. Сейчас-то он про ваши сказки давно не вспоминает, а лет в пять это были его любимые.  
  
– Моим тоже всегда нравились. А как ваша жена справляется, вы же в отъездах вечно? – вдруг спросила.  
  
– Она давно привыкла. Ей тоже дома некогда скучать.  
  
Молли согласно кивнула. Еще бы — уж она-то знала, что такое — привыкать и приспосабливаться.  
  
– Правда, последняя книжка вышла лет шесть назад. А в эту осень думала — останусь одна, будет больше времени, такого понапридумываю! И, знаете... Ничего не вышло. Целый день одна, никто не отвлекает, а вот смотрю, скажем, на чашку, и вижу... просто чашку. А сказка пропала куда-то. А теперь вы появились, и... – Молли взглянула смущенно: – Гастон, вы не торопитесь? – Он покачал головой. – Тогда подождите немного, я запишу, а то потом вылетит из головы, жалко будет.  
  
Она уселась на поваленное дерево, вытащила из складок мантии кусок пергамента, взмахнула палочкой, превращая листок и ветку в чернильницу и перо...  
  
Люциус смотрел на ее макушку — такую же яркую, как устилавшие землю осенние листья, и думал, что ему до смерти хочется коснуться губами ее волос. Просто чтобы узнать — действительно ли они такие мягкие, как он себе представляет?  
  
Листья пахли одуряюще, и он с трудом прогнал глупую мысль: что хочет, чтобы эта осень не заканчивалась никогда.  
  
  
**Глава 4. Долг жизни**  
  
Книги авторства Джека Лазиля нашлись на одной из дальних полок домашней библиотеки.  
  
– Впадаешь в детство? – а он и не заметил, как вошла Нарцисса.  
  
– Просто под руку попались. Помнишь, Драко требовал читать их ему каждый вечер?  
  
– Такое забудешь! – усмехнулась она. – Сказку про сбежавший галеон я помнила наизусть, могла цитировать с любого места. А когда он меня потащил на встречу с автором, этим... Лазилем? Два часа в тесной комнатушке, дети галдят, взрослые лезут за автографами, будто им самим по пять лет. Кошмар!  
  
– Ты видела Джека Лазиля?!  
  
– Люциус, да что с тобой? Ты так спрашиваешь, будто речь о живом Мерлине, а не о каком-то старичке из Кента?  
  
– Старичке?  
  
– Ну да. Лысый, в очках, лет чуть ли не больше, чем Дамблдору. Не понимаю, откуда такой интерес?  
  
Значит, лысый, в очках? Ну, Молли! С другой стороны, оборотное изобрели не вчера.  
  
– А ты не помнишь, Уизли там, случайно, не было?  
  
Нарцисса хмыкнула:  
  
– Если бы не было! Хорошо хоть, что только трое младших, а не весь выводок. А то не представляю, как бы их папочка с ними справился. И все-таки, – нахмурилась она, – что на тебя нашло?  
  
Люциус уже и сам понял, что перестарался, но все-таки выкрутился:  
  
– Так, вспомнилось вдруг. И дом без Драко кажется таким пустым. Правда? – притянул ее к себе.  
  
– Да, мне его тоже не хватает.  
  
Интересно, а что Цисси делает целыми днями? Просто сидит одна? Ходит с визитами? Раскладывает пасьянсы? А может, у нее давно есть свой «Гастон Мелифлуа»?  
  
От последней мысли стало не по себе. Только не Цисси, нет... Она не может. Они ведь с ней... «Мы — семья», – вспомнились слова Молли. Мерлин, до чего не вовремя!  
  
И все-таки ему не удалось полностью развеять подозрения Цисси. Неприятный разговор начался уже за обедом и продолжился после вечернего чая. Люциус узнал много интересного о том возрасте, когда стареющим магам вселяется в ребро стая бешеных докси. К счастью, в этот раз взбешенная Нарцисса не стала отвергать его притязаний, и скандал закончился как положено — в спальне.  
  
– Ну как, я ведь лучше любой из юных глупышек? – Цисси приподнялась на локте.  
  
– Даже не сомневайся.  
  
– Смотри, если узнаю о какой-нибудь смазливой девице...  
  
– Даже не сомневаюсь.  
  
«Особенно если ты узнаешь, кто именно та "девица". Интересно, Молли тоже любит поболтать в постели?»  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Ревнивая Цисси наверняка даже не представляла, какую дурную услугу оказала то ли себе, то ли ему.  
  
Если раньше Люциусу достаточно было совместных прогулок с Молли, то сейчас он все чаще и чаще представлял совершенно другое.  
  
_Вот Молли заходит в его комнату, прикрывает и запирает дверь, для верности подергав ее. Медленно расстегивает пуговицы — а может, и не слишком медленно, просто Люциус так распален, что нет уже сил ждать. Но воспользоваться заклинанием даже в голову не приходит, и он честно пытается разобраться в миллионе ее пуговок, крючков и завязок._  
  
Люциус откинулся на подушку, на всякий случай сам проверил, хорошо ли заперта дверь. Не то чтобы он боялся, что Нарцисса застанет его дрочащим... все равно ведь не узнает, на кого именно. Но сам-то он знал!  
  
_– Иди ко мне, – шепчет он, осторожно отводит в стороны руки Молли: все женщины, раздевшись, почему-то стараются прикрыть грудь. Вряд ли она — исключение. Какое-то время любуется тяжелыми каплями грудей, розовыми сосками с медовыми брызгами веснушек..._  
  
У всех рыжих есть веснушки, он это точно знал. Значит, и у Молли должны быть.  
  
И все-таки — есть или нет?  
  
Ему все хотелось о ней узнать. Какова на ощупь ее кожа — там, под одеждой? Бесстыдна Молли или стеснительна? Любит верховодить или подчиняться? Болтает ли после соития... близости?  
  
«Смазливая девица», как же. Он бы только радовался.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Сразу после Хэллоуина пришло письмо от Драко. Тот писал об окаменевшей кошке их завхоза, о надписи на стене, говорившей о возвращении Наследника Слизерина. У Люциуса сердце ёкнуло: работает!  
  
Молли тоже узнала обо всем, разволновалась. Он, как мог, ее успокаивал. В конце концов, ее детям точно ничего не грозило — они же чистокровные! Чудовище расправляется только с врагами Наследника. Ее девчонка была в такой же безопасности, как и сам Люциус.  
  
Вслух он, правда, говорил совсем другое: что слухи про темную магию наверняка преувеличены, что все случившееся — не более чем глупые проделки учеников. А если это не так — он очень удивлен, почему директор, допустивший подобное, до сих пор на своем месте. Тут Молли возмутилась, заспорила, и Люциус перевел разговор на другое. Впрочем не упустил случая как бы невзначай, извиняясь, приобнять ее за плечи.  
  
В другой раз чуть дольше задержался, касаясь поцелуем ее запястья...  
  
Потом скользнул губами по волосам — все-таки мягкие, и тоже пахнут опавшими листьями. Интересно, у нее мыло такое, или этот запах просто пропитал все вокруг?  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Заканчивался ноябрь, и все чаще в голову приходила пугающая любого мужчину мысль: надо что-то решать. Потому что решать было ровным счетом нечего. В жизни Люциуса Малфоя не было места для Молли Уизли — с ее сказками, чаем и булочками, летучими гномами и взрывным характером.  
  
Но она там была, и он был счастлив.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Губы у нее тоже оказались мягкими и теплыми, а у поцелуя был едва заметный привкус мяты. И — Люциусу не могло показаться! — на какое-то мгновенье она ему ответила, поддалась страсти. Чтобы тут же отскочить, будто обнаружив на его месте йети!  
  
– Гастон, простите, но это... Так нельзя.  
  
Он рассыпался в извинениях: увлекся, больше никогда, это же не повлияет на нашу дружбу и...  
  
– На дружбу, наверное, не повлияло бы, – покачала головой Молли. – Только ведь это больше не дружба.  
  
– Поверь, я больше не позволю себе... Я уверен, что...  
  
– А вот я насчет себя не уверена. Так что... Желаю вам счастья, Гастон. Вы очень скрасили мне эту нелегкую осень, но... Больше мы не увидимся.  
  
Оказалось, что она все-таки умеет аппарировать.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
В глубине души Люциус был даже рад, что все так закончилось. А долг? Ладно, кому он мешает? В конце концов, Молли о нем даже не знает, а стало быть, вряд ли потребует возвращения. Зато его больше ничего не отвлекало, не надо было изображать несуществующего «доброго волшебника» Гастона Мелифлуа, врать Цисси и чувствовать себя виноватым уже перед ней. Жизнь постепенно возвращалась в прежнюю колею, а стая бешеных докси, наконец-то, оставила его ребра в покое.  
  
Хотя, если верить Цисси, толкаться они не перестали, только изменили направление. Именно так она отозвалась о его главной победе: наконец-то удалось выставить из Хогвартса Дамблдора!  
  
Наследник Слизерина наводил страх на грязнокровок, Драко поймал снитч в матче с Равенкло (все-таки проиграв перед этим Поттеру). Все шло по плану. О девчонке Уизли Люциус по-прежнему не волновался: что может грозить чистокровной ведьме, да еще помогавшей Наследнику всего добиться?  
  
К началу лета он почти забыл о своем «осеннем приключении». Даже сны, в которых они с Молли — то взявшись за руки, то обнявшись — бродили по красно-золотому лесу, стали совсем редкими.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
– Дочь Уизли едва не погибла! – давно он не видел Цисси такой взволнованной.  
  
– Не понимаю, почему это беспокоит тебя. Прониклась симпатией к их нищей семейке?  
  
– Люциус, ты правда не понимаешь?! Мы думали, что Лорд уничтожает только грязнокровок, а он едва не убил чистокровную ведьму! Это значит, что... Что ему все равно! На ее месте мог оказаться кто угодно, даже... Драко! Все еще не понимаешь?! Если он вернется, никто из нас не сможет чувствовать себя в безопасности!  
  
– Ты преувеличиваешь, – сказал как можно убедительнее. В самом деле, что за глупости? Уж если кому-нибудь точно ничего не грозило, так это их семье.  
  
А Молли... Ладно, он виноват перед ней. Но ведь он же не знал, что так получится!  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Но чувство вины никуда не уходило, и Люциус вскоре привык к нему — как привыкают к неудобной обуви. Оно даже оказалось в чем-то приятным — придавало его воспоминаниям о Молли некую остроту... Сны о ней так и не прекратились. Особенно часто они снились осенью, когда землю снова устилали красные и желтые листья, пропитывая все горьковатым запахом своего увядания. В зиме становились реже, а потом и вовсе исчезали — до следующей осени.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Последняя осень войны пахла не опавшими листьями, а грязью, остававшейся от сапог то и дело забегавших в штаб Лорда охотников; кровью их жертв — совсем не отличавшейся от его собственной ни цветом, ни временем очищения от нее ковра; рвотой и нечистотами «гостя» — так они, будто по негласному сговору, называли валявшегося в подвале поместья Олливандера. А еще она едко, противно пахла страхом.  
  
Страх был везде. В глазах тех, кого приводили с собой охотники. В подрагивающей палочке Драко, когда тот демонстрировал Лорду то, чему его научили новые преподаватели. В нарочито-медленных движениях Нарциссы, когда она — сама, не доверяя домовикам — протирала фамильное серебро. А потом расставляла на полках — так, чтобы никто не замечал отсутствия некоторых предметов. Чтобы казалось, что все, как раньше.  
  
Зато больше не вспоминалась Молли Уизли. Хотя, если бы Люциуса спросили, что тот предпочитает: каждую ночь видеть во сне, как утыкается носом в рыжие волосы, или жить так, как живет — он бы выбрал первое. Но ему уже давно никто не задавал вопросов. Цисси и так все понимала, а остальным было плевать.  
  
И он брал кусок замши — желтый, с зубчиками по краям — и бездумно возил им по ярко блестевшему кубку. Только бы быть рядом с Цисси, чтобы в любую минуту подойти, сжать ее ладонь и ощутить ответное пожатие: «Все будет хорошо. Мы выстоим. Мы же вместе. Мы — семья».  
  


~*~*~

  
  
– Он жив, я точно знаю — жив! – Нарцисса едва ли не тащила Люциуса за собой. Вот они миновали почти опустевший школьный двор. Какой-то кентавр пронесся мимо, едва успели отпрыгнуть... Чуть дальше, у самой стены, белобрысая девчонка отбивала заклинания верзилы в маске — кажется, Макнейра.  
  
Люциус поспешно отвернулся и зашагал шире — конечно же, только ради того, чтобы не отставать от почти бежавшей Нарциссы. Во дворе Драко не оказалось, и, как бы ни хотелось Люциусу обойти стороной Большой зал, в котором снова кипело сражение, он снова шагнул под своды Хогвартса.  
  
Тело Руквуда валялось посреди коридора. Руки и ноги раскинуты, будто прилег позагорать летним днем, пустые глаза уставились в полуобвалившийся потолок. Но Люциуса куда больше заинтересовала палочка рядом с ним. Наклонился, поднял и чуть не застонал от удовольствия, почувствовав, как по телу пробежала уже полузабытая волна тепла, волна магии. Как хорошо! И теперь, когда он больше не беспомощен...  
  
– Мы должны найти Драко! – завизжала Нарцисса, вцепившись в его запястье. Обломанные ногти, еще утром бывшие безупречными, впились в кожу. Люциуса передернуло, но он сумел взять себя в руки.  
  
– Да, дорогая... Конечно, дорогая, сейчас же, идем, идем... – забормотал, с удовольствием видя, как ее лицо смягчается, утрачивает пугавшее его выражение упрямого бешенства. Нарцисса прыгнула на первую попавшуюся лестницу, даже не сомневаясь, что муж последует за ней. Именно это Люциус и собирался сделать, но...  
  
– Не смей трогать мою дочь, стерва! – Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы не узнать этот голос. Но узнал, обернулся.  
  
Молли... растрепанные рыжие волосы — он будто наяву почувствовал запах опавших листьев... Мерлин, как же она не вовремя! Всегда была "не вовремя".  
  
Она на бегу сбросила плащ.  
  
– Прочь с дороги! – крикнула, и три девчонки испуганно отшатнулись, уступая ей место напротив Беллатрикс. Да как она?.. Да что же она делает?!  
  
Белла сперва рассмеялась, но по мере того, как они с Молли обменивались заклинаниями, насмешливая улыбка уступала место злобе и ненависти. Вспышки вылетали из обеих палочек, и вскоре даже каменные плиты под сражавшимися насмерть ведьмами раскалились, потрескались. Люциус не мог отвести от них глаз, ноги будто приросли к полу.  
  
– Что случится с твоими детками, когда я тебя убью? – Белла ловко уклонилась от очередного заклятия. – Что с ними будет, когда мамочка отправится туда же, куда и Фредди?  
  
– Ты – Больше – Никогда – Не – Притронешься – К нашим – Детям! – заорала в ответ Молли.  
  
Беллатрикс только расхохоталась. Люциус не видел ее лица, но вдруг понял, почувствовал, что сейчас произойдет. И — искренне надеясь, что среди летавших там и тут вспышек заклинаний никто не разглядит еще одну — поднял палочку, направил ее в гибкую спину, обтянутую черной тканью платья, и произнес два слова.  
  
Зеленый луч попал Белле между лопаток на мгновение раньше, чем заклинание Молли ударило ее в грудь.  
  
Уходя, Люциус еще успел заметить, как сестра его жены медленно осела на пол, как выпала из ее пальцев палочка. Крик Лорда услышал уже из коридора. В Большом Зале ему больше нечего было делать. Теперь — только найти Цисси и Драко... Наплевав на свою обычную сдержанность, обнять обоих... И аппарировать отсюда к чертям.  
  
Домой.  
  
Пусть история вершится без него. Он больше никому ничего не должен. Даже ей, Молли: за ту далекую чертову осень, запах листьев и тепло ее руки. Он за все расплатился.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Домашний арест, к которому Люциуса приговорили после битвы за Хогвартс, отменили в конце августа, и Малфои сразу же уехали в свое французское поместье. Вернулись только через год, перед Рождеством. Нарцисса хотела еще в сентябре, но Люциус остался непреклонен: «Ненавижу английскую осень!» – ответил он ей.  
  
В последующие годы он так и не изменил своего отношения к этому времени года. Если была возможность — проводил его подальше от Англии, а если задерживали дела — запирался в доме, наглухо задернув шторы. Покидал Люциус место своего добровольного заключения редко: только в тех случаях, когда без него действительно было не обойтись. Само собой, через камин — о том, чтобы выйти на улицу, и речи не шло.  
  
Домашние сначала удивлялись, но потом привыкли. Каких только прихотей не бывает у немолодых, много переживших магов! В конце концов, что значит отвращение к шороху опадающих листьев по сравнению с его былыми увлечениями?  
  


_The end_


End file.
